Hemorrhage
A crippling blow doesn't have to be a killing blow - it's deadly none the less. Hemorrhage is a high end talent in the Subtlety tree that is an instant strike, dealing weapon damage as well as leaving a debuff that increases physical damage dealt to the target. Functionality An instant strike that damages the opponent and causes the target to hemorrhage, increasing any Physical damage dealt to the target by up to X. Lasts 30 charges or 15 sec. Awards 1 combo point. Use 35 Energy Instant cast 5 Yard range Requires melee weapon Lasts 30 charges or 15 seconds Awards 1 combo point Rank Table Related Talents * Lethality increases the critical strike damage bonus of your Hemorrhage by 6%, 12%, 18%, 24%, or 30%. Related Items * The 4 piece bonus of the Bonescythe Armor Set gives you 5 Energy for every one of your Hemorrhage critical hits. * The 6 piece bonus of the Bonescythe Armor Set reduces the threat generated from your Hemorrhage by 8%. Damage Calculation Formula The basic formula for calculating hemorrhage damage is: Modifier = (Attack Power / 14) * Weapon speed Lethality = 2 + (0.06 * Lethality Rank) Normal Hemorrhage Damage = Modifier + Weapon Damage Critical Hemorrhage Damage = Normal Hemorrhage Damage * Lethality Thinking of Speccing Hemorrhage? * Hemorrhage is not affected by weapon speed normalization, so your weapon speed is one of the the most important factors when determining your damage capability -- 2.7 speed or slower is a must to gain the full benefit of the ability. Grab a 2.9 if you can. * If you have high enough Attack Power and a good slow weapon, hemorrhage will eventually do more damage per hit than Sinister Strike in addition to adding the debuff and having cheaper energy cost. However, with the new ranks to Sinister Strike, the AP required is nearly unattainable, typically ranging over 3000. * Hemorrhage does not stack with Garrote nor Rupture; the additional damage is not applied to the DPS of either ability. * It is often incorrectly believed that Hemorrhage is an asset to a raid, due to the debuff applying to every attack. However, 30 stacks of hemorrhage at +10 damage each equals 300 damage. Hemorrhage costs 35 energy, so hemorrhage can be preformed every 3 and a half seconds. 300/3.5 = about 85 DPS under ideal conditions, where every stack gets used up every 3.5 seconds. The damage potential lost by speccing hemorrhage over combat simply outweighs this figure. * Currently, the only viable Hemo build is 23/0/38, a build which picks up both Quick Recovery and 3/5 Sinister Calling. This build boasts free resilience, quick recovery, Cold Blood, Preparation, and several other talents focusing on living longer instead of maximum damage. Seal Fate is often wasted on a hemorrhage build, as +9% agility and a full +10% attack power is better than an extra combo point on 25% on your attacks. *Throwing any points into combat and using Hemorrhage as a main attack is often considered one of the worst routes for the ability. * Hemorrhage is a fun PvP non-dagger spec, for those of us who prefer subtlety talents over combat talents, premeditation into a cheapshot often yields a full five combo points. In a BG environment locking someone down for a full 10 seconds, while expending little resources is very rewarding. Outside of PvP, however, Hemorrhage falls very short, especially in damage. At least you have Dirty Tricks! ---- Category: Rogue Abilities Category:Rogue Talents